supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruined the Franchise/Transcript
A Marvel Man's Visit dirty blonde man wearing a retro Spider-Man t-shirt, ripped jeans, and maroon sneakers arrives at the TT10 base Sophie: "Welcome to the base! What brings you here?" John: "I am John, and I'm looking for some Marvel fans here, the true ones." Sophie: "Don't worry. Our team is chock full of Marvel fans, and I'm sure they're true!" John: "Thanks, m'aam. This doesn't look too bad so far." Sophie: "Have a good day!" continues walking and sees Satoko Samo with a Loki figure in her hand and a hand-made doll based off Loki that Kenji made for her John: "Oh god, it can't be. I-is that Loki from The Avengers?" Satoko: "" (Translation: "Yes. I love him so much, he's a hottie.") John: "Wait a minute! You're a Japanese girl, and you love Marvel, the Avengers, and Loki?!?" Satoko: "" (Translation: "I do. Is there a f***ing problem with that?") John: "But female and minority fans ruin Marvel! I believe only men from the countries I strongly respect should be the real fans. Also, Loki from The Avengers is overrated as s***! He's a reason I can't stand the Marvel Cinematic Universe." grabs John by the collar with her open hand Satoko: "" (Translation: "I'm a girl, and I have the right to like Marvel and its Cinematic Universe!") John: "Let go!" Satoko: "" (Translation: "Not until you shut the f*** up and let me like what I want!") Maria: "D***it, John, he's only appeared in three films, a handful of cartoon episodes, and you hate him because of that, Loki started to look more attractive in comics over the years." Mikey: "You disgust me, I may have tried to get Maria to actually try girly things, but, not even I would go this far into telling her males are real fans." Ichiro: "I liked comic books, my favorite supehero is Captain America, and I usually stole them to keep myself company." John: "But, She's Japanese!" Ichiro: "So, I'm Japanese myself, I like Marvel comics I even prefer them over most Japanese manga, me and Mikey's granddaughter reads Marvel comics and she's eight!" John: "Oh please, that Japanese woman just watches the films to see Loki in it." puts down her figures and turns her head Satoko: "" (Translation: What the f*** did you just say?) Toshio: "" (Translation: Mom, go to your boxing bag, I'll deal with him.) goes to John Toshio: "" (Translation: "Minorities and women can like Marvel, you are not the f***ing judge here.") John: "Uh..." Toshio: "" (Translation: "If you complain about it more, you're gonna be in deep s***.") and Annie appear John: "You got some people dressed as Loki and Black Widow?" Maria: "BLM protesters killed him, one guy grabbed the gun of a policeman and shot three bullets, it struck the Loki cosplayer in the back, killing him, the Black Widow cosplayer went under an execution to be with him." is seen holding her Winter Soldier plush figurine John: "Why are you holding that?" Annie: "My Patrick got it for me when the Captain America: The Winter Soldier DVD came out, and the Winter Soldier was one of my favorite characters, Since then, I was hardly seen without it, I died with it in my arms." snatches it from her grasp Annie: "Hey, give it back!" feels a burning sensation and he drops it, he looks at his hands, which have third-degree burns Patrick: "If Annie's emotions become out of control, that will burn your hands." few minutes later, his hands are wrapped John: "You probably watch it for...." Annie: "Yes....yes.....I find the males d*** sexy as h***, but, I love the action." Cosplay Party is seen dressed as Spiderman without the mask, he approaches Ri Dae-Jung, who is dressed up as the Winter Soldier Johnny: "Why did Bucky become a Soviet assassin?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: They decided to bring him back, just 80% more bada**) John: "Why do you dress up as him?" Ri Dae-Jung: "" (Translation: He's very easy to pull off, My Normal genderbent counterpart helps me with the arm makeup)Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts